A Fault in the Design
by ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: Kurt works at Vogue in NY. Blaine is struggling to get by while taking care of his younger sister, Emilia. Kurt and Blaine meet in a most unfortunate way.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the Act

Chp 1: Caught in the Act

Kurt wakes with a start. At first, he's not sure why he's awake – his room _is_ pitch black – but then he hears a soft thump down the hall. Kurt freezes as his heart begins to race in his chest. Someone's in his apartment.

A thousand cliché movie moments and warnings from his Dad about living in the city flash across his mind. Of course, he latches onto the worst case scenarios – someone wanting to kill him. But he reasons that he hasn't even met enough people here for him to be a target yet.

Regardless, Kurt attempts to control his breathing enough so that he can slide off his bed and grab the tennis racket his Dad gave him at some point when he showed interest in the sport, but he was only really in it to meet hot guys.

Kurt shakes the memory from his head as he carefully creeps over to his door and eases it open. The hallway is a little lighter because of the moonlight that seeps through the blinds of the windows.

He stands still and holds his breath as he listens for any other noises as to where the thump came from. After what seems like an eternity, Kurt begins to feel foolish. He lowers the racket, "You're losing it, Kurt."

He shuffles to the kitchen and sets the racket on the kitchen table before pouring himself a glass of water. He can't believe he jumped to conclusions over a small noise. He shakes his head and finishes the glass before turning around and seeing a curly-haired silhouette of a person in the doorway to the kitchen.

Kurt freezes only for a second while the other figure lets out a resigned, "_Shit_," before lunging forward and grabbing the racket, pointing at the man across the room.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" Kurt is proud that his voice doesn't show the fear that is coursing through his veins.

The man holds his hands up and Kurt sees a folder in his left hand but he is, in fact, weaponless. "Well, I'm not here to fix your cable…" he lets out a chuckle. If Kurt wasn't horribly terrified, he might have actually found the sound adorable. Instead, he flips a switch and bathes them in fluorescent lighting. Both men flinch at the action but are now finally able to see each other fully.

Kurt's first thought is _damn._ The man – boy, actually, he can't be more than sixteen – wears a heavy black coat over tight dark jeans and black boots. And if he were about to be killed by this man, he might feel regret over these thoughts, but since he's in no mortal peril – he keeps them to himself.

"Oh well, let me just pull up a chair for you then and we can swap stories!" his voice drips with sarcasm as he tries to point the racket menacingly. The folder in the boy's hand looks familiar, but he can't focus.

Kurt thinks he sees the ghost of smile on the man's face, but then the man sighs and the hand without the folder is dragged through his unruly curls as he says, "I, uh, wow this is embarrassing… I was attempting to steal from you." He lifts the folder in Kurt's direction who stares on in disbelief. The magazines fashion designs. He's to guard them with his life. His Dad told him people get things stolen from them all the time in the city, but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon or on such a grand scale.

"I'm _sorry._ Look, I'll give you it back," he tosses the folder onto the kitchen table and raises his hands, "I won't bother you ever again, just please – _please_ – don't call the police," his hands are clasped together in front of him now and his shoulders are slouched in defeat. But Kurt is angry. He can lose his job over this man's stupidity. And he's asking for _mercy_?

"No, you're only sorry you got _caught_. Let me remind you that breaking and entering is against the law so… you…" Kurt's words taper off with his anger as he watches the man slide down the kitchen wall he is leaning up against and dropping down to the floor. He steps around the table to see the man leaning his elbows against his cross-legged knees with his head in his hands. "Um…"

"It's Blaine," the man says from the ground. "My name's Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2: Joe's Pub

**A/N: The song Blaine sings is Darren Criss' cover of Dammit by Blink 182: /watch?v=7Ds3z6xeL8s**

* * *

_6 Hours Earlier_

Kurt pulls his coat tighter around his body as the winter winds whip through the tall buildings of downtown New York. Snow flurries are building up on every available surface and even, Kurt notices, on the people standing at the bus stops. Wrapping his scarf higher on his neck, he weaves through the crowd, eager to get back to his apartment and _warmth_.

Blaine eyes the snow coming down outside the café window. The place is packed with people trying to keep out of the cold or taking a break before braving the weather to get to wherever they're going. Blaine clutches his medium drip tighter and feels the warmth seeping into his bones. He knows his stay is only encouraged as long as he keeps buying coffee or baked goods, but as he looks across the table at the beautiful little girl happily dunking a chocolate chip cookie into hot chocolate, he's afraid it won't be much longer.

"Hey, Emilia? Sweetie?" Big brown eyes meet his and Blaine can feel his heart melting. "Slow down, okay?" She nods and nibbles slowly on the edges of the cookie. He smiles warmly at her.

She has been handling all of this rather well considering she's only seven and it's only been a year since the accident. He hates that she has to go through this, but he's only seventeen and his options are really slim in terms of jobs and he has to earn money _somehow_. Emilia takes a sip of her hot chocolate and leaves a chocolate mustache above her lip. He makes a decision.

Blaine scrolls through the contacts on his phone and stops on the one he's looking for, hesitating before pressing the call button. He waits until the call is picked up before saying, "Do you have a location?"

"_Meet me after your set at the pub at the table near the door."_

The line goes dead and leaves Blaine wondering if he's done the right thing.

Kurt chokes out a 'thanks' to the doorman as he rushes into the building, shaking off all the snow. The elevator ride consists of him trying to regain feeling in his extremities. Kurt gets out at the fourth floor and fumbles for his keys, which he drops at his door with a curse.

Once inside, he hangs his coat up and kicks off his boots before weaving in between cardboard boxes with his messenger bag to his work room. It's really an office, but he doesn't dictate much these days so he just calls it his work room. He sets down his bag and places the folder his boss gave him today on his desk to look at tomorrow. He has the whole day anyway.

To get back to the kitchen requires more navigating between boxes. Kurt has only been in the city for a few weeks and hasn't found the time to unpack all of his boxes, which are scattered around his tiny apartment. Miraculously, he landed a paid internship at Vogue. He is currently his boss's lackey, answering to her every whim, but Kurt's happy he's on the way to where he wants to be.

After making a cup of tea, he quickly whips up dinner and eats while flipping through the latest Vogue for the fifth time. It's this kind of dedication and impeccable fashion sense that helped him land the internship – and he's glad he enjoys what he's doing.

The only noise to be heard is the wind whipping in the blizzard outside. At moments like these, Kurt wishes he had a roommate to talk about the day with. He has an empty room but didn't have any time to post any roommate requests when he moved in. He considers doing that with some of the time he has off tomorrow while he loads his dishes into the dishwasher.

"Where are we going, B?" Emilia says as Blaine zips up her coat and tightens a scarf around her neck.

"To the usual, Em. You know where," he smiles at her and tugs a pink hat over her dark curls before kissing her head and offering his hand for her to take.

"To Joey's!" she announces and Blaine laughs. Her small hand fits into his and he leads them out the café and into the blizzard.

Blaine lets out a puff of breath into the chilly air and grips Emilia's hand tighter. He knows that tonight he's going to have to convince Joe to watch her after his set. He hates leaving her like this, but he has to.

The walk isn't too long, only a few blocks, but he tries to get them there faster. He can feel the cold starting to seep into his bones and all he can think about is that Emilia's probably colder.

They stop at a corner to wait for the signal and Blaine squats in front of her, tugging her hat down on her head and placing her small-gloved hands in between his. "You doing okay, Em?"

She nods her head resiliently and gives him a smile. He knows she's cold, but she's tough too. She's had to deal with so much in the past few months and even though she doesn't deserve any of it, he's proud of how great she's handled it.

He breathes on her hands in between his and he is rewarded with a high-pitched giggle. The signal turns and Blaine hops up, taking Emilia's hand again.

They head underneath the red awning that marks Joe's Pub and quickly head inside. The pub has a spacious dining area with a sizeable stage in the back for musicians to perform. Blaine is a little early for his set, but he and Emilia head to the back where they find Joe himself.

Once Emilia sets her eyes on him, she squeals "Uncle Joey!" and races over to him. Joe has a huge smile on his face as he picks her up and spins her around. Joe had always seen Emilia and Blaine as his own kids ever since he found them sitting on the sidewalk not too far down the street from the pub.

Joe sets Emilia down and grips Blaine's hand tightly, "Hey, Blaine. How're you doing?"

Blaine laughs, "You act as if I never see you, Joe. I live just upstairs."

"Sssshhh, boy!" Joe says conspiratorially, "Mustn't let the customers know I'm housing vermin!" He winks and pats Blaine on the shoulder affectionately. "Come on, let me get you both a drink."

Before Blaine can protest, Joe is sitting them down at the bar and whipping up another hot chocolate for Emilia and a medium drip coffee for him. Something constricts in his chest at Joe's attentiveness to them and it makes Blaine guilty to think of what would happen if Joe found out what he was doing.

He busies himself by taking off Emilia's hat and gloves for her and stuffing them into the arms of jacket before smoothing her hair out of her face, chocolate already all over it. He looks up to find Joe staring at him from behind the bar.

"Out with it," he says simply. Blaine sighs and meets his eyes.

"I need you to watch Emilia tonight. After my set. I'm not sure for how long, but – " It's Joe's turn to sigh now.

"Blaine, when are you going to tell me what you do on these mysterious trips of yours? I mean you know I like watching Emilia, I have no problem with that, but I can't help but think you're getting yourself into trouble," Joe's watching him carefully to see if his words have struck any truths at all, but Blaine makes sure the accuracy of his statement doesn't show on his face.

"I can't tell you, Joe. Maybe I will someday. But this is just something I have to do every now and then until – until I don't have to anymore," he finishes unsure and Joe gives him a scrutinizing look.

He doesn't question it though because in the next moment he leans over to Emilia, "How would you like to spend the night with Uncle Joey?" Emilia's face lights up with her toothy smile, but then turns to Blaine for permission (she obviously hadn't been paying attention to their conversation).

Blaine cocks his head in mock-thought, but then nods. Emilia launches herself at him and latches her arms around his neck chanting, "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou." Blaine squeezes her back and lets himself have this moment to pretend that everything is okay before she's squirming out of his arms and back into her seat to finish her hot chocolate.

"I've got it from here, Blaine. Why don't you go get set up?" Blaine nods and mouths his thanks before smoothing Emilia's hair and heading back to the stage area.

Joe always saves the best time slots for Blaine because he frequently tells the kid he has "pure talent and the world needs to hear it" or something like that. Blaine is just thankful that he has some sort of gig and that Joe actually pays him even though he and Emilia sleep above his pub too.

The pub isn't too crowded yet, but his set doesn't start for another few minutes and the dinner crowd in New York is always later. He walks onto the stage and sneaks behind the curtain, heading to his usual corner where he keeps his guitar. It's the only thing, other than Emilia, that he has from his past. The black case is faded and cracked in places, but the sunburst-styled guitar inside is still as good as new.

He brushes his fingers over a few strings and the soft tremors send a shiver up his spine. He loves performing. Telling a story through the lyrics and the music. Opening up his heart and letting it all out.

He plucks the guitar out of its case and perches on a nearby stool while he plays a few riffs to get warmed up. Blaine rarely knows what he's going to play on any given night; he usually just makes it up as he goes or takes requests from the audience. Joe tells him that's one of the reasons why people love coming to hear him is because he can play any song thrown at him and even give it a little twist of his own. Of course, there are times where he reaches back into his past and plays songs he's written, but it usually brings up memories he'd rather forget.

A crackle of a microphone echoes through the place and Joe's voice fills up the pub, "Good evening, everybody. I hope you are having a good time. My name is Joe and I own the place," he pauses and the magnitude of the laughter lets Blaine know that the house is full tonight, "So without further ado, I will present my good friend, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Applause fills the pub and Blaine walks out on stage with his guitar and stops Joe to say thanks when the owner whispers, "Knock 'em dead, kid." Blaine grins and nods as he swings his guitar over his head and pauses to bring a stool in front of the mic.

"Well, you're not the only ones allowed to sit on your asses all night," he jokes to the familiar crowd; he always feels so at ease on stage. Holding his pick in his lips, he adjusts the mic and grins at the audience. "I'm excited to play for you all tonight. As always, let me know if you have any requests, but for now, I'm gonna do a throwback to my childhood, which for me was like yesterday." Another round of chuckles echo in the room and Blaine can see Joe copying Emilia with a thumbs up from the bar.

He begins picking the intro and the room goes quiet.

_It's alright to tell me what you think about me  
I won't try to argue or hold it against you  
I know that you're leaving you must have your reasons  
The season is calling and your pictures are falling down, falling down  
_

He has command of the room now, but Blaine can't help the nostalgia that creeps up inside him and bleeds out into his voice.

_The steps that I retrace the sad look on your face  
The timing and structure did you hear  
A day late a buck short I'm writing the report  
On losing and failing when I move I'm flailing now_

_And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
Someone who'll understand  
See through the master plan_

_But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up  
Well I guess this is growing up_

The phone call from that day returns to him, all he could hear was his heartbeat and his heavy breathing. He thought for sure his heart would stop, but it didn't. It had just kept right on going as if all was right in the world. But it wasn't. And it isn't.

_And it'll happen once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
Someone who understands  
And sticks to the master plan_

_And everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

A raucous round of applause ensues and does a half bow to please them. The rest of his set goes relatively the same, but Blaine loves every minute of it. The audience doesn't disappoint with their suggestions and he ends up playing versions of Free Fallin', Sunday Morning, Tiny Dancer, and I Left My Heart in San Francisco and ends with I Want You Back.

As Blaine leaves the stage and packs his guitar away, he hears Joe announce that the next band will be up shortly. Some group he's never heard of but wishes he had. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time for meet and greets. He sneaks back onto the main floor of the pub and tries to navigate the tables without anyone recognizing him, but most people do and they want to shake his hand or tell him great job. It takes a lot longer to get to the back table then he thought it would.

He spies the dark-haired man sitting at the table alone and it unnerves him when the guy grins at him. "Nice set, Blaine. Not bad for 17."

"Thanks," he says dryly and glances at the bar where Joe is too focused on the customers to take notice of Blaine.

"So I suppose you'll just want to get right down to business then?" Blaine's look seems to be enough of an answer to him because he then slips a piece of paper into Blaine's folded hands and says, "Here's the address. You know how to find me when you get the material. The risk is yours now," he says seriously and with that he turns and leaves Blaine with only the paper for comfort.


	3. Chapter 3: As the Snow Falls

**A/N: I have nothing to say for this chapter, except that yes, I would love reviews :D**

* * *

Kurt is all for watching reruns of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway into the night, but his eyelids are becoming too heavy and he decides to go to bed early and fully enjoy his day off tomorrow.

After double-checking the dead bolt on the front door, Kurt turns off all the lights on the way back to his bedroom. Sinking into his mattress, he begins to make a mental list of all the things he will do on his day off…

"Bye, Em. I just have to go take care of something and then I'll be back in the morning, okay? You be good for Uncle Joey," he says into those innocent brown eyes and wishes for the millionth time that he never has to leave her side.

"Okay, B," she says and he hugs her tight before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He stands to face Joe. Everything that Joe wants to say is written all over his face and it's almost enough for Blaine to just stay and call the whole thing off.

But he can't. And he won't. He needs to do this. It's his only chance at making his and Emilia's life better.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joe," Blaine says, even adding a smile as he grips Joe's hand. He knows he doesn't fool him for a second, but Blaine needs to hear it for himself.

It's not like he's risking his life or anything, but there's a good chance that Blaine will end up in jail tomorrow morning and not be able to make it back.

The sun has gone down and left the bright lights of New York City to enlighten the many who still walk its streets. Blaine shoves his hand in his pocket and fishes for the paper with the address. He glances at it and realizes he has to walk a long way. In his other pocket, he has just enough money for a subway ride. Another decision.

The subway is loud but not very crowded at this time of night. He stands away from everyone else anyway. Blaine just wants to get to his destination fast and get this done.

Despite how long the walk would be, the subway ride isn't bad at all. In no time, Blaine is emerging from the tunnel onto a quiet, deserted street and peering up at the buildings to find the right one. When he does, he curses to himself because the building has a doorman waiting inside. Blaine then realizes why _third window from the left_ had been written on the piece of paper too.

Blaine passes by and turns into a narrow alley on the other side. He's supposed to somehow get on the fourth floor too. He counts the windows and finds himself standing below an emergency escape ladder – that's too high for him to reach, of course. The dumpsters in the alley have been strategically placed away from the ladders so they can't be used to climb up them.

He sighs. He always comes prepared for such situations, but he hates resorting to it because it could jeopardize everything. Out of his inside coat pocket, Blaine retrieves a coiled rope. Tying a knot at one end for a weight, he tosses it through the last rung of the escape ladder. He tugs on it gently and realizes he's going to have to use more force – which means more noise in the alley.

Blaine takes a breath and jerks the rope hard sending the escape ladder sliding down with a loud screech and resting in front of him. He wastes no time recoiling the rope and tucking it back in his pocket before quietly scaling the ladder.

Quickly double-checking that the window in front of his is the right one, he slips out his pocketknife and slides it under the window and unlatches the lock. He slides it open and surveys the room. It seems to be unused from the lack of accessories and personal touches he often sees. It's not the room he's looking for.

A desk sits right in front of the window. He climbs on top of it and slides the window shut – louder than he means to. He cringes and waits. Nothing.

Lightly hopping off the desk, he pads over to the open door and peers down the hallway: to the right, a closed door and to the left an open door and beyond that what looks like the kitchen and living room. He guesses that's the one with the sleeping person so he crosses the hall to the open one.

And silently congratulates himself. He knew the assistant of the head of Vogue would have _some_ sort of fashion taste. It's blatantly obvious when he looks at the corkboard plastered with different hand-drawn designs of coats, pants, dresses, and outfits in various colors and textures. Blaine almost gets lost in the intricacies before he remembers: _the folder_.

He walks over to the desk underneath the corkboard and, as if it were placed there for him, is the folder of the new designs for Vogue for the upcoming season. Blaine was promised a _lot_ of money if he could acquire this and bring it to what he guesses is their rival fashion magazine.

He knows it's wrong. He knows that he shouldn't do it. But he also knows that he and Emilia can't go on living the way they are. They can't rely on Joe forever. She deserves better. And so does he. Blaine couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least _try_ to make it better.

And with his internal pep talk aside, Blaine grabs the folder and heads back into the hallway. He freezes when he hears a sharp intake of breath. He turns and sees a person bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window staring at him from the middle of the kitchen and Blaine allows himself to swear, "_Shit_." He's been caught in the act. And not just by anybody of course, it has to be by the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Bedhead and all.


	4. Chapter 4: Tea With Your Crook?

"It's Blaine," the man says from the ground. "My name's Blaine."

Kurt has no idea what to do. There's no protocol for a gorgeous man breaking into your apartment to steal fashion designs and then offering his name after curling up on your kitchen floor when he gets caught.

Before he can do anything, Blaine lifts his head up and looks him straight in the eyes. Kurt's shocked by the golden quality there and almost misses what he says, "I did it for my sister. When you call the police at least know that it wasn't entirely for selfish reasons. She needs a better life than the one I'm giving her," and then he looks away and says partially to himself, "Maybe that will hold up in court…"

"Kurt," he doesn't know where the quiet confession comes from but Blaine's head shoots up at his voice.

"Kurt," Blaine says, as if trying out the name on his tongue, holding his arms out, "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to lie to you. This was a completely material-focused break-in," he half-heartedly chuckles and then grimaces. "This is so bad. I'm so sorry." His head thunks against the wall behind him and he stares up at the ceiling.

The look of complete resignation in his eyes catches Kurt off-guard. Blaine is telling the truth. He knows it. Kurt decides that he's not dangerous, or he probably would have done something already, so he sets the racket down on the kitchen table. Blaine looks back up at him at the gesture.

"I'm not calling the police," he says. "But I don't know if I can just let you go… I have no idea what to do here," he admits with a shrug and leans up against the kitchen table. Blaine nods and they are silent for a moment.

"What if I told you my life story?" Blaine jokes with a half-smile on his face, "Will that persuade you that I'm not all bad?" He wiggles his eyebrows and Kurt blushes first at the suggestiveness but then laughs thinking this has to be the most adorable boy he's ever met, but of course it _has_ to be under such odd circumstances. It is _his_ life after all, he thinks sarcastically.

Reality crashes back down on him as he remembers how much he needs to do with the designs in question on his day off and the smile falls off his face. He can tell Blaine senses the change in the atmosphere and they fall into another silence. Kurt wants to just kick Blaine out and start sleeping with the designs in his bed and just forget this almost-disaster – but something in Blaine's voice stops him.

"She's only seven," he starts, staring off somewhere into Kurt's living room. "Emilia… She was only six when our parents were killed in a car crash."

Kurt feels the pressure around his heart increase and he almost can't breathe. She was younger than Kurt when he lost his mom and she and Blaine lost _both_ of their parents that day. The sadness in Blaine's eyes makes Kurt want to wrap him in his arms and protect him from the world – which is weird since he just caught him trying to steal from him not ten minutes ago. Kurt shakes his head. This is probably what drove Blaine to steal in the first place. He tries to give 'comforting' his best shot.

"M-my mom died when I was eight," he says quietly and Blaine's eyes meet his. "I know 'I'm sorry' doesn't even come to close to beginning the healing process, but letting other people in, _talking_ about it, does."

"I've n-never talked about it," Blaine says and Kurt can hear his throat starting to close, tears threatening. Kurt panics, he doesn't know what he would do if Blaine started crying, but he decides it's too soon in their odd relationship.

"Tea?" Kurt asks and Blaine looks up, shock and gratefulness written all over his face, and nods.

He may not understand fully why Blaine did what he did, but Kurt's been in his position, at least partially, and he knows that if he had lost his mother later in life, he probably would have resorted to damaging practices too.

Kurt doesn't know when he became the type to take in troubled crooks in the dead of night and get them to talk about their lives, but he believes this is different. He can feel something deep down telling him it's the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Just the Truth, Please

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure of the legal accuracy of this, but it's how it happened, so I guess just roll with it?**

* * *

As Kurt puts a kettle on, Blaine takes the pause to collect himself. He pushes his hair back and rubs his now warm hands together. Kurt approaches the kitchen table between them and gestures at the seat across from the one he moves to take. Blaine is yet again shocked by Kurt's hospitality and feels his chest tighten in guilt at what he's done to him.

He unzips his coat and rests it on the back of the chair before taking the seat and pushing up his sleeves, folding his hands in front of him. Blaine notices Kurt's eyes graze over his now exposed forearms in his black long sleeved shirt and tries not to be too pleased when Kurt looks away blushing. They both know this is definitely _not_ the time for this to be happening.

Blaine coughs before starting, "After my parents died about a year ago, Emilia and I kind of fell off the map. Since I wasn't eighteen at the time, I wasn't allowed to inherit anything. I didn't have a job or an income so I wasn't considered a legal guardian either. Our parents had us enrolled in private school at the time – I was at Dalton and Emilia at a renown school for young girls upstate." Blaine sees Kurt's eyes lift and he pauses.

"Sorry, I just – we, um, my glee club at my high school competed against you a few times," he says.

Blaine smiles, "Really? I was part of the Warblers. Where'd you go?"

"McKinley. You guys are really great," he exclaims and then the tea kettle starts whistling.

"Thanks, you guys were pretty awesome too," Blaine chuckles as he watches Kurt grab two mugs from the cupboard. "I really enjoyed it. Performing. Singing. Music. I think that helped me get my gigs at Joe's."

Kurt sets a teabag in each mug and pours hot water into each. "Wait, you don't mean Joe's Pub?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know any other Joe's," he smiles and Kurt nearly drops the mug he sets in front of Blaine.

"It's _really_ difficult to get gigs there. You must be amazing," he says and the way he looks at Blaine makes him feel like he could do anything.

"Well, I don't know about that," he says bashfully, wrapping his hands around his mug. "You'd have to ask Joe why he books me." Kurt just gives him a warm smile and Blaine feels it move through his entire body. They both bounce their teabags and this silence is more comfortable, and feels strangely domestic despite the circumstances. After a moment, Kurt gestures for him to continue.

"Well, I didn't want child services after us. I couldn't let some random family attempt to raise us. I was the only family Emilia had left and I was prepared to do anything to make up for all that we'd lost," Kurt nodded in understanding. Blaine sighs, "So, we dropped out of school. It was harder to find us that way. It was really rough for the first few months because I had to ration what little money I did have between the hotel we were staying in and the food that we ate."

Blaine hates thinking back on the early days, the pain was so fresh and the life so new – he had no idea what he was taking on. "Part of me wishes I had just let child services whisk us away to a new home." Blaine sees the surprised look on Kurt's face that he's sure matches his own. He hadn't meant to say that. He rushes to explain.

"Once the money in my account had ran out, there was no hotel to sleep in and no food to eat. I hadn't found a job because no employer in their right mind would hire a 16-year-old," he says. "So, yes. It would have been easier to be taken in by a family who could have provided a warm bed and meal every night and the security we needed."

Blaine takes a sip of his tea and looks at Kurt who asks, "Where did you go? After all the money ran out?"

"We did what most homeless, penniless people do in New York. We sat on the street and begged," he looks away from the pity that is written all over Kurt's face. He felt enough of it during that time of his life. "Having Emilia by my side helped a great deal. The innocent face coupled with my guitar skills – we got by.

That worked for about a month or two and then winter set in. It took more for people to fish through their layers for a few dollars, change even. People didn't want to stay outside and we didn't either," Blaine grimaces at the memory of Emilia repeating how cold she was. They only had a few changes of clothes that they carried around in Blaine's backpack but none of them were winter coats.

"That was when Joe happened to come across us a few blocks down from his pub," Kurt had been silent throughout this part of his story but sputtered in the middle of his sip of tea when Joe was brought up again. It made Blaine smile, "Yes, Kurt. It was _the_ Joe from Joe's Pub. He noticed the talent I had playing guitar and couldn't say no to Emilia's sweet face so, he took us in. I play sets for him and bring in huge crowds and in return we get to sleep above the Pub."

Once Kurt had recovered, he asks, "Wait, so he was just okay with you basically running from the law?"

Blaine pauses. "Joe doesn't know. I just told him that I needed a place to stay and a job so that I could get back on my feet again. He agreed immediately – "

"But Blaine, he's housing the two of you under false pretenses. He could get in trouble!" Kurt exclaims.

"Not to mention the fact that I broke into your apartment. Don't forget that _juicy_ detail," Blaine says, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kurt stops and just looks at Blaine. That one look completely breaks his resolve. "I – I'm sorry. That was really rude. I mean coming into your house intending to steal from you was also rude, but you've been so gracious and you haven't called the police and you're listening to my story and you've giving me fucking tea for crying out loud – "

"Blaine," Kurt's voice completely stops Blaine's rant. He hears Kurt take a breath and his stops in his throat when Kurt's hand closes over his. Kurt meets his eyes, "Sometimes people do bad things, but that doesn't make them a bad person."

The warmth from Kurt's hand sinks into his skin and he can feel the tension lifting from his shoulders. Kurt continues, "For some crazy reason that is beyond me, I trust you, Blaine," his bright blue eyes pierce into his and Blaine can't remember how to breathe. "I mean, I can't remember the last time a crook sat down and had a heart-to-heart with the person he was stealing from in a movie," he jokes and Blaine laughs. He can't remember the last time anyone made him feel this way.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand before returning it to his mug and asking, "I didn't mean to accuse before. I just – don't you have any other relatives you can stay with?" Kurt must notice the way his jaw clenches and his eyes narrow because his face suddenly looks scared, but Blaine sees something else too…

"Well, none of them could keep their hurtful opinions about their gay relative to themselves, so we didn't like to keep them around even when our parents were alive. I didn't want Emilia around that either," he says bitterly and it confirms that the look in Kurt's eyes is understanding – Kurt nods.

"Well, I can certainly relate to that," Kurt says and when Blaine raises his eyebrows as if to ask _Wait, you're gay?_, Kurt gives him a deadpan stare as if to say _Really? Have you not checked your gaydar in a while?_ Kurt breaks off his stare and smiles making Blaine smile too and his heart flutters at the sight of Kurt looking at him like that.

"Okay, so no relatives are in the equation," Kurt says taking control of the conversation. Blaine nods and deep down he feels more _right_ than he's felt in a while without being next to Emilia. "So how was stealing my company's designs going to help you?"

"They were prepared to give me a ton of money for them," Blaine says frankly, still feeling the aftershocks of the guilt wash over him.

"Who's they?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"The rivals of Vogue? I'm not sure…" Blaine says but an incredulous squeak escapes from Kurt's mouth and if Blaine didn't feel so completely guilty at the sound, he would have thought it was really quite adorable.

Kurt seems to get a hold of himself before he says, "I'm really glad you didn't Blaine. I'm sorry, but that would have _ruined_ me for the rest of my life probably. No one would have been able to trust me with anything…"

"I'm sorry," Blaine says as sincerely as he can. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad I didn't either."

"Even though it could have brought the money that could given you and your sister a better life?" Kurt asks tentatively.

Blaine sighs. "Yes. Even just being in your presence for the past few hours, I feel so _guilty_, Kurt. I've done other things like this before and probably ruined some other poor people's lives too, but I've never regretted them more than now. I don't know why, but you've made me really see that what I'm doing – how I'm _living_ – isn't right." Kurt smiles softly at him.

"Well, I'm glad to have turned you from your scheming ways," he says slyly as he arches an eyebrow. Blaine blushes. Of all the apartments and all the fashion assistants in New York, he somehow came across Kurt. And Blaine had never been more thankful for his messed up life. "So what do we do now?" Kurt says grabbing their empty mugs and putting them in the dishwasher.

"What time is it?" Blaine asks, thinking of Emilia at Joe's.

"Um, it's about 2am," Kurt says squinting at the clock on the stove.

Blaine really doesn't know what to do. He knows he should leave and get back to Joe's and move on with his life instead of forcing his presence more on Kurt than he already has. But his world seems a whole lot brighter with Kurt in it and he doesn't know how to tell Kurt that he wants him to _stay_ in it.

Kurt must have noticed the hesitation because he makes the decision for him, "Would you feel comfortable sleeping on the couch for a few hours? I have to sleep too. My night was interrupted by this adorable crook trying to steal my boss's designs, can you _imagine_?"

Blaine tries not to flail outwardly at the fact that Kurt just called him _adorable_ as he fake gasps, "Oh, how dreadful! I should sleep here and make sure he doesn't come back." Blaine winks at Kurt and admires the rosy color that creeps up his neck in response. Kurt nods and gestures for Blaine to follow him into the hallway.

Blaine can't remember the last time he shamelessly flirted with another guy; he had always had Emilia in tow or his parents had been with him. Nobody at Dalton had ever been in his sights for affection either.

Kurt opens a linen closet and pulls out a pillow and blanket, which he places in Blaine's arms. "Choose either couch you like," he smiles and begins backing up towards his room, "And I'll leave the racket on the kitchen table for you in case that crook comes back." Kurt grins at him and lingers at his door. Blaine wants to say something. He doesn't want this to be a one night thing. He has to show Kurt that he wants to see him again.

"Would you like to meet Emilia tomorrow?" he blurts out and Kurt's face falters for a moment. But then he grins again.

"I'd love to," Kurt waves slightly before entering his room and closing his door.

Blaine feels his heart beat with happiness he hasn't felt in a _long_ time. He can't believe how trusting Kurt is, but he did lay out his entire life story. And now that Blaine thinks about it, Kurt did take the folder of designs into his room with him. He was too busy flirting to notice or care. He wouldn't trust himself either after that. Blaine's just happy to have someone to talk to and who actually can empathize with what he's going through.

And Kurt's going to meet Emilia. And probably Joe too. Blaine sighs. He can't start worrying about this now. He really needs to get some sleep. The night has been emotionally draining to say the least, but Blaine's finally _happy_.

It feels like Kurt will actually help him figure out how to get his shit together.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Syrup and Reasons

Kurt wakes up the next morning around 8am feeling considerably well rested and _happy_. He's pretty sure the latter has to do with the curly-haired boy sleeping on his couch. Thinking of which, before he starts his morning routine, he sneaks out to the living room to make sure last night wasn't a dream.

Tiptoeing as quietly as he can, Kurt has the sudden odd thought that this was probably what Blaine was doing last night before he caught him stealing. He shakes the thought out of his mind and steps into the living room. He has to slap a hand over his mouth to stop either the gasp or the fawning noises that were sure to fall out.

Blaine is curled around a pillow facing the inside of the couch with his mop of brown curls sprawled everywhere. The blanket he gave him is down by his feet and Kurt can see a strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up. He was the most adorable mess Kurt had ever seen.

Looking at his face more closely, he notices how serene Blaine's face is. It's quite obvious how at ease he feels and it takes Kurt off-guard because this is a completely different, _happier_, person than the one he met last night.

Before he can be considered a creeper, Kurt sneaks back into his own room and grabs his toiletries and the outfit he had picked out last night before heading to the bathroom.

After taking a thorough shower, he dries and styles his hair and carefully puts on his outfit: a long grey sweater with black trim, black skinny jeans, and boots. He's not sure how far they're going to travel to go meet Emilia, but he wants to be prepared.

Deciding that his hair and outfit are immaculate, Kurt heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. However, he sees a curly head pop up from the couch at the sound of his approaching footsteps. He pauses in between the living room and kitchen to see Blaine grinning sleepily at him from the couch. His hair his plastered to his face on one side and he can barely keep his eyes open.

Kurt can't stop the smile that grows on his face from the sight. "I'll take it, you slept well?"

Blaine stands up and stretches his arms above his head, exposing his toned stomach underneath his shirt, as he lets out a moan that sort of sounds like "Oooohhhh yeahhhh."

Kurt blushes and looks away, speaking to the floor now. "Good, well, um, I'm going to make breakfast, so, uh, make yourself at home… Oh, and if you'd like to take a shower, you're more than welcome."

"That would be great," Blaine's voice says closer than Kurt anticipated and looks up to see him standing right in front of him with those golden eyes.

Kurt swallows thickly before answering, "Oh, okay. Uh, towels are in the linen closet and I can get a change of clothes for you if you like?" A flicker of emotion passes over Blaine's face that Kurt can't read.

"Oh, no. That's fine. I'll just change back into these," he doesn't meet Kurt's eyes as he turns to the linen closet. Kurt realizes that offering to give Blaine clothes was probably a bad idea. Not only were they practically complete strangers, but Blaine probably still feels guilty about almost stealing the designs. Taking his clothes would feel like stealing something from Kurt too.

"The bathroom is in my room on the right," Kurt says as Blaine pulls a towel out of the linen closet. Blaine gives him a thumbs up and heads down the hallway. "Just don't steal my bath soap," Kurt calls in an attempt to regain their light-hearted banter. Blaine turns and flashes him a genuine smile before heading into Kurt's room.

When Blaine's gone, Kurt finally notices how fast his heart is beating in his chest. He takes a few deep breaths before taking out all the things he'll need to make pancakes. He can't believe the effect Blaine has on him. He's barely known him for twelve hours and he already can't stop thinking about him.

About those _eyes_ and those _arms_ and that unruly mop of curls that just seem so _Blaine_…But Kurt can't forget his honesty and his obvious love and dedication to his sister. Despite his striking good looks, that's what really impressed him.

However, something is tugging in the back of his mind. _Throughout all the things that Blaine's dealt with, why wouldn't Blaine find an easier way to get money? Why risk imprisonment over breaking and entering along with theft? Surely, his gigs at Joe's Pub earn him enough money to get by?_ Blaine was leaving something out of his story and Kurt intended to figure out what it was.

Just as Kurt flips the last pancakes off the stove and onto a plate, Blaine appears in the kitchen, hands shoved in his pockets. His hair is still wet, drops of water falling from his ringlets. Kurt sets the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Blaine –"

"Kurt – "

They both chuckle nervously as Kurt sets plates, silverware, and syrup in front of them. He gestures for Blaine to sit and says, "You first."

Blaine sits but doesn't take any pancakes. Kurt sits across from him, waiting. Blaine takes a deep breath, "I just wanted to say thank you. I never said it last night, but it meant a lot to me that you listened. And that was after the fact that I almost stole from you," he chuckles. "It just shows how great of a person you are, Kurt. And I'm really glad that we've met, despite the circumstances."

Well, shit. All of Kurt's doubts and suspicions about Blaine fly right out the window when those golden eyes look at him that way and his heart melts.

"I – I'm really glad we met too, Blaine," Kurt says blushing, trying to collect himself. "And I don't think that you're a bad person. I just think you've been dealt a bad hand and have had to make some really tough decisions because of it. I can kind of relate." He flips two pancakes onto Blaine's plate before serving himself.

Blaine looks at him for a moment and smiles, "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt nods and they dig into their pancakes. The silence is a surprisingly comfortable one, considering all they have been through in the past twelve hours. Kurt watches Blaine devour his pancakes like they might be the only meal he eats today. But maybe it will be. Kurt's stomach churns at this. He can't imagine living meal to meal like that.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asks, setting down his fork. Blaine hums around a mouthful of pancakes. Kurt takes one look at Blaine's innocent face and the full mouth of pancakes and backs out of his original question. "Um, where are we going to see Emilia?"

Blaine swallows his huge bite and takes a swig of OJ before answering. "Can I keep that a secret?"

"Are you going to blindfold me or something?" Kurt asks, suddenly feeling nervous.

Blaine just laughs, "No, Kurt, I'm not going to blindfold you. I just know you're going to like the destination."

Kurt looks at Blaine skeptically. He isn't sure whether he should trust Blaine this much – but then again, he did let him _sleep in his house_. But – Kurt's conscience kicks into gear – he doesn't know whether Blaine's telling the whole truth. He still feels like Blaine's keeping something from him. Kurt won't figure out what that is though if he doesn't go with him.

Blaine is eyeing him worriedly, but Kurt says, "Okay."

Blaine sputters for a second. "Really?! Because for a second there you looked like you were about ready to kick me out into the snow."

Kurt shakes his head, "I wouldn't do that, Blaine. Not after all that you've been through."

Blaine nods slightly as he finishes his pancakes, but he doesn't look like he believes Kurt at all. Kurt takes his empty plate to the kitchen and hears Blaine's chair scoot back as he follows suit. He loads his plate into the dishwasher and Blaine does the same; the domestic feeling is back again.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says leaning up against the kitchen counter as Kurt closes the dishwasher. "I don't mean to be ungrateful. I just – I can't. I _know_ what I've done and I don't deserve your hospitality. You don't owe me anything, Kurt. I owe _you_."

Blaine's eyes are sincere and Kurt finds himself nodding in response. He says with a wry smile, "I know."

Hats, gloves, scarves, and coats on, Kurt and Blaine head out into a blistery, winter morning. Kurt tugs his scarf close and his bag closer; he doesn't want to risk losing the designs again, even though he is currently following the guy who attempted to steal them.

Flurries whip their hair around as they descend the stairs to the subway. Blaine pauses before they reach the turnstiles.

"_Shit_," Kurt hears Blaine say and he remembers hearing him say that in the exact same tone last night. He wants to make a quip about Blaine getting caught stealing something again but stops when he sees Blaine's face. Pain and guilt.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

The curly-haired boy turns out the insides in his pockets to reveal – nothing. Kurt's heart squeezes in his chest. Blaine was supposed to have his money by now not empty pockets. And part of that _is_ Kurt's fault.

"Do you mind walking?" Blaine asks with a flush in his cheeks that has nothing to do with the cold. Kurt huffs indignantly before pushing Blaine through the turnstile and paying for the both of them.

"Kurt – "

"Blaine, honestly? It really doesn't matter." Kurt gives him a small smile, but Blaine still looks in distress. Kurt's clearly done him too many favors in the past 24 hours.

"Kurt. You really are _too_ kind. Thank you. I- I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear," Blaine nods fervently. Kurt smiles as he hums in agreement before laughing and taking Blaine's arm to lead him onto the subway.

They grab a pole near the far door and settle in for the ride. Kurt loves people watching and the best time to do that is on the subway, but he realizes someone is watching him.

"Yes, Blaine?" he asks the hazel eyes gazing at him.

Blaine wraps both of his hands around the one Kurt has around the pole and says, "So, Kurt Hummel from Lima. How have you evaded me my entire life?" Kurt can feel a blush rising on his skin.

"Oh, it was quite difficult staying away from your adorable mop of curls," Kurt says wondering where that came from as his other hand twitches towards the curls peeking out from underneath Blaine's hat. He instead adjusts the strap of his messenger bag. Blaine's face now sports a nice, deep red color that probably matches Kurt's face right now. He can't believe he's _flirting_ especially with the man who broke into his apartment last night. Okay, he really needs to stop holding that against him.

Blaine's gaze settles on their intertwined hands on the pole and begins to stammer before Kurt laughs and eases the tension between them. Blaine couldn't be more adorable if he tried. He seems to collect himself at Kurt's reaction and clears his throat, changing the subject.

"I'm excited for you to meet Emilia. She's… well she's all I've got to say the least."

**A/N: As you might have noticed, I don't live in a place that has subways and I've only been on a subway like twice so sorry if it wasn't that accurate. I tried to be vague. **


	7. Chapter 7: Heart on My Sleeve

**A/N: I cannot express how sorry I am at the wait. I'm awful. I'm also a perfectionist so I blame that part of myself. I can only hope that you guys don't hate me and that you haven't lost interest in this story because I still have a lot to tell. Also, Happy New Year! I guess this is kind of a new year present-ish? Whatever, enjoy :D **

Kurt keeps his heart thoroughly encased inside his chest, safe and untouched by this stunning, amazing man in front of him. With every grin and laugh and touch directed towards him, Kurt feels the stuttering beats and the strong pulsations that make his insides quiver with excitement, but he doesn't allow his heart any attention. He _can't. _

Chins tucked into the necks of their coats and shoulders brushing close together, they brave the harsh winter winds and blistery chill that nips at their extremities for a short few blocks.

They round the wrought iron fence in front and take the short stairs two at a time. Blaine opens the door for Kurt with a shy smile. He returns it with a blush underlying his already wind-burned cheeks.

Kurt barely has a moment to look around the place when a voice calls over from the bar, "Blaine!" A man a little taller than Blaine rounds the bar with a wide smile and a hint of concern in his voice. "I wasn't sure when I'd hear from you again." His bald head shines dimly in the low lighting and his jawline is hidden in a thick layer of brown scruff.

Blaine's eyebrows fall. "I'm sorry, Joe. I really am. That won't happen again."

Joe nods once but doesn't look convinced. At that point, he turns to Kurt with a growing smile. "And who's this?"

"Joe, this is Kurt," Blaine says. "We, uh,… well I… um…"

"We… ran into each other on the subway last night!" Kurt saves him in a rush and internally gives himself a high-five as he shakes Joe's hand. Blaine smiles at him gratefully. Joe eyes them suspiciously; nothing seems to get past him.

"O…kay," he says slowly. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm sure I'll figure out what's going on here eventually, but I'd bet that Emilia would like to see her brother before I interrogate him." Joe turns and disappears through a door behind the bar. When he's gone, Blaine swears underneath his breath.

"I'm guessing Joe doesn't know about any of the creeping-through-strangers-windows-and-stealing-things business?"

Blaine laughs dryly, "No. And it's going to stay that way. He's given up enough for us as it is."

Kurt studies the pained look on Blaine's face. He wishes he could smooth the wrinkles in his forehead and lines next to his mouth. The crinkles next to his eyes could stay though; he loves the way they deepen when he laughs. Kurt wants to take away his troubles and see Blaine smile and laugh more; he wants to see the tension leave his posture and the weight lift from his shoulders.

Suddenly, it's as if a switch is flipped and Blaine's whole expression changes.

"B!" A bright voice squeals as a small pink figure rushes towards Blaine from behind the bar. Blaine's whole face opens up with a beaming smile as he catches the curly-haired girl under her arms and lifts her easily into his embrace, her legs wrap deftly around his torso.

"Em," Kurt hears Blaine breathe into her hair, eyes shut tight, one hand cradling her head the other wrapped firmly around her body, gripping her closely as if she were the only thing in the world.

Kurt's chest is too tight as if his heart grew too large to be contained between his ribs. He feels like his face is breaking in half with how wide he's smiling.

Blaine pulls away from Emilia, but she keeps her hands locked around his neck so he can't go far. "Em, there's someone special I want you to meet." Blaine shuffles over to Kurt and angles Emilia towards him. "This is Kurt. He's a friend of mine."

A shiver runs up Kurt's spine at the word _special_. He tries to give Emilia a slightly toned-down grin and says, "Hi, Emilia! I'm Kurt." One of her hands plays with a curl at the base of Blaine's neck, but her bright blue eyes are trained on Kurt alone.

"Hi, Kurt!" Her grin grows and Kurt can see that she's missing a few teeth. "I like your scarf, can I touch it? It looks really soft. And it's blue! That's my second favorite color after pink. Pink is the best." Blaine chuckles and sets her on the ground.

"Of course," Kurt says and kneels in front of her. "Pink looks great on you." He untwines the scarf from around his neck and wraps it around hers. He gasps noisily and both Blaine and Emilia look at him, alarmed. "Blue looks even better on you!" He tucks the long ends of the scarf into her jacket and she squirms in delight. Kurt glances up at Blaine and finds a sweet smile on his lips.

"Uncle Joey, Uncle Joey!" Emilia calls racing over to the bar where Joe had apparently been watching the whole exchange judging by the significant glance he gave the two of them. He bends down and engages Emilia in an expressive conversation before Kurt turns to Blaine.

"She's absolutely adorable, Blaine," he gushes, not being able to contain his adoration any longer. This little girl had captured his heart before he knew it was missing.

"She can be a bit much sometimes, but I love her. She's a bundle of energy," Blaine smiles fondly in her direction. Emilia is trying to wrap Kurt's scarf around Joe's head in a turban-like fashion.

"I don't see the family resemblance at all," Kurt says and laughs when Blaine whaps him in the arm. They share a small smile before Kurt turns and finally takes in the pub.

It's completely dead right now at mid-morning and especially with the storm, but the warm lighting and the classy furniture give it a homey feeling. Kurt traces a finger over the stitching in one of the leather booths.

"I wanted to sing here once. Back when I first moved to New York," Kurt confesses, eyes trained on the large stage. Blaine stands at his shoulder.

"Then why don't you give it try?" He says simply. Kurt's neck almost cracks from how sharply it snaps in Blaine's direction. "Joe won't mind. I do it all the time. There's no one here."

Kurt glances back at Joe and Emilia and finds them both sitting at the bar, Emilia kicking her feet happily with his scarf wrapped back around her neck snugly. He nods nervously at Blaine who gently takes his hand and leads him up to the stage.

The pub seems to slip away as Kurt bathes in the warm stage lights and feels the hum of simple stage presence move through his bones. He didn't even realize Blaine had left the stage until he comes back with a guitar slung across his back and two stools, one in each hand. Kurt smiles and accepts one, trying not to let his eyes linger too long on Blaine's now exposed forearms and how he strums the guitar expertly. He notices Blaine's hat and coat are gone too and suddenly, Kurt feels overdressed. He neatly folds his coat and hat on top of his stool and looks over at Blaine who wears an amused grin.

Kurt approaches the microphone and searches his inner repertoire for the right song. It doesn't take long. It has always been second nature for him to choose the perfect song to express his feelings. "I'm not sure if you're going to know this one," Kurt says to Blaine who is strumming lightly on the guitar perched on his knee.

"Don't worry about me. You start whenever you're ready and I'll chime in if I can," he says reassuringly. Kurt nods and closes his eyes for a moment. He sees the Blaine from last night behind his eyelids, sitting on the floor, close to tears. He glances at the Blaine beside him, smiling softly, fingers poised on the strings, waiting for him. He takes a breath and grips the mic.

_When your souls weary_

_When you find doubt_

_When you can't hear me_

_Lay your troubles down_

Blaine either knows this song or is more musically inclined than Kurt already knew because he begins strumming with his words.

_In your dark moments_

_When your hearts weak_

_Bring yourself broken_

_You will find me_

It sounds like a promise on his lips. Kurt glances over at Blaine who watches him carefully for the next verse. Their harmonies float out over the empty booths as if to cover up the emptiness Kurt has felt slowly eat away at his life.

_Who wrote the rain_

_Who wrote the sun in_

_Who called your name_

_Where are you running_

_I'm gonna be there near or far_

_I'm gonna meet you where you are_

_Who wrote your name_

_Who wrote the sun in_

And when their eyes meet again, it _is_ as if the sun burnt a hole through Joe's roof just to shine down on the two of them. Blaine flashes him a smile that sends Kurt's heart thumping violently against his ribcage.

_When you come thirsty_

_When the wells dry_

_When you souls dirty_

_I am by your side_

_When your faiths broken_

_When you can't see_

_With my arms open_

_You will find me_

Blaine found Kurt. Kurt found Blaine. He found this wonderful, misguided person in probably one of the worst ways, but in such a short amount of time, this boy has made him forget about everything he once thought was important.

_You carried all my shame_

_When you called my name_

_I am not the same_

Kurt doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. Blaine has stolen and completely rewritten what he thought his day off was going to be like, pun intended.

As they finish up the song, Kurt sees all the hope and happiness he feels in Blaine's eyes, but the moment is ruined as his heart constricts. He doesn't know Blaine. He doesn't live in his world. He doesn't know what he's done, what he will probably still have to do whether Kurt stays in his life or not. Kurt wants to help him, keep him honest and true like his words, but he's only seventeen. He can barely keep his own life together.

The last chord rings out across the stage and it brings Kurt back to the present. To the boy with the honest eyes and the mop of curly brown hair and Kurt's heart beating just for him. Kurt realizes that he _needs_ to know him. He has to take the chance; he can't let Blaine walk out of his life forever.

"Thank you." The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes he means them wholeheartedly. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, but his smile grows.

"Don't thank me," Blaine says and then wiggles his eyebrows adding, "… yet. If I can get Joe to agree, would you like to accompany me on the stage next time I play?"

No force in the world could stop Kurt from saying yes to this boy.

**A/N: Again, I am SO SORRY for the wait. I'm already working on the next chapter. My goal is to finish the next chapter as well as that damn 15****th**** chapter of For You before I go back to school on Monday. That's reasonable, right? Ha… ha… ha… ahhhhhh**


End file.
